Ven conmigo
by IchigoLoveKisshu
Summary: Este One shot (no se como se escribe), comienza en el capitulo 45 cuando Kisshu viene para llevarse a Ichigo… sin embargo, ella no podrá callar mucho tiempo más su amor por el ojiambar. Las emociones que en ella se arremolinan cada ves que el la besa, le habla, o simplemente le da una media sonrisa... ya no podrá seguir ocultándose ¿Le dirá lo que siente de una buena vez?


**Ven conmigo:**

**En este fic ichigo tiene 16 y kisshu 17 :D **

**Ichigo iba caminando para darle el chocolate a el baka de Aoyama, ¬¬ (no me odien, yo soy así), cuando pasa por la catedral de tokyo, y una vos ya conocida le grita en forma alegre:**

-¡Hola, Koneko-chan! – lo busco con la mirada. ¿Qué quería él ahora? - ¿aquí nos vimos por primera ves, no es cierto?

Levanto la vista y vio una figura, esbelta pero claramente trabajada, en la punta de la torre.

Esta rápidamente bajo, con una sonrisa diferente, expresaba alegría y posesión.

Sin tocar el suelo, este la agarro del mentón de forma rápida y la atrajo hacia él; la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, podía sentir el tibio aliento de Kisshu en sus labios.

-¿has ganado un poco de peso, cierto? – pregunto con aparente burla en su tono.

Ichigo, roja y avergonzada, lo empujo lejos de ella.

-¡No!

-Tu siempre eres tan agresiva… - dijo sin dejar de sonreír aquel ser de orejas puntiagudas.

-¿Para que viniste aquí? – le dijo ella intentando que no se notara lo mucho que le alegraba el alma verlo con vida otra vez.

Ahora si, su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una expresión firme. Aquel cambio, perturbo un poco a la líder de las mew mew.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Vengo a llevarte conmigo – dijo él, apuntándola con su dedo índice terminado en garra, con una voz tranquila, pero firme. Cualquiera que lo oyera, sabia que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

De repente sus ojos tomaron un brillo blanco dándole un aspecto terrorífico. E Ichigo comenzó a correr, llegando a un callejón sin salida.

-Muy mal… - se dio vuelta al escuchar su voz. Volvía a tener una sonrisa, pero ya no mostraba esos orbes dorados, que ella tanto amaba.- vámonos, Ichigo.

Camino hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

-¡No!

-Vámonos ya. Aunque te resistas, te llevaré conmigo. Ya lo he decidido.

Ichigo estaba aterrada. ¿Qué haría ahora? Sabía perfectamente que Kisshu era alguien perseverante, y por lo visto, ahora más que nunca.

Pero ella no podía irse, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma. Si, ella lo amaba, como él, desde siempre; o al menos, desde que le robo su primer beso, y le informaba continuamente, que ella era de él, y demás. Pero no podía permitirse amar al enemigo. Amaba su vida, la de sus amigas, y a su planeta. No podía permitirse el lujo de abandonar todo eso por amor.

-Recorrí todo este camino para buscarte, asique ven conmigo. – su encantadora voz la volvió al presente.

Trago saliva para poder decir aquellas asquerosas, y tan falsas para ella, palabras:

-¡No! ¡Tengo una cita importante! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Como odiaba el hecho de tener que fingir. Fingir amar a aquel ecologista que le importaba más un árbol que cualquier chica. Pero, para mantenerse alejada de Kisshu, y quizá lograr enamorarse de alguien correcto, lo había intentado.

-No te perdonare que me desobedezcas. Te llevaré conmigo.

Sus ojos, ¿donde estaban sus hermosos ojos? Ya no tenían ese brillo macabro pero estaban diferentes. Como si su pupila se hubiera dilato y el iris se hubiera alargado.

-Ven conmigo Ichigo. – su sonrisa fue apareciéndose y ensanchándose, y sus ojos se agrandaron aun más. – vamos… andando.

Puso sus manos en garras, hacia Ichigo, pero esta logro escaparse pasando por debajo de su brazo, mas no sirvió de anda, pues el le aprisiono la muñeca de manera firme. Dando a entender que jamás dejaría que se vaya a partir de ahí.

-¡No! **(soy solo yo, o ella dijo eso casi todo el capitulo? ¬¬)**

-¿Por qué no lo haces como yo quiero?

-¿Por qué tengo que obedecerte? – pregunto ella gritando.

Kisshu pestaño, confuso y sorprendido, y allí estaban de nuevo esas lagunas de oro líquido.

-"¿Por qué…?" – sonrió. Ichigo nunca había visto esa sonrisa. Debía admitirlo, era totalmente tierna y sumándole esos ojos, le daba una injusta ventaja sobre ella. Ya no iba a poder resistir más si seguía sonriéndole así.- Ichigo…pase un montón de problemas para poder venir a buscarte… ahora ben conmigo… solo existiremos nosotros dos en un mundo sin peleas.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿De que estas hablando, Kish? – ella lo entendía perfectamente. Pero igual pregunto. Se permitió ser débil e imaginarse un mundo solo con ellos dos… para siempre… sin tener que pelear.

Con una mano aun aferrada a la muñeca de ella, y la otra en su corazón dijo:

-Así es la cosa. No hay otra opción.

-No te entiendo. ¡No se que quieres decir! – lo sabia, lo sabia perfectamente. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones de esa forma.

Kisshu la atrajo un poco hacia él y la sujeto también del hombro, pero sin mucha fuerza.

-Ven conmigo. – su voz había mostrado tantas emociones juntas… Ichigo pudo ver en sus ojos ámbar la intensidad con la que se lo estaba diciendo.

Con el corazón doliéndole, solo sacudió la cabeza.

Con una mirada aun más tierna le dijo:

-No te resistas, se que entenderás.

"no te resistas" esa frase… la había matado. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su amor, sus promesas… todo era demasiado. La heroína de esta historia no soporto más su carga, y rompió a llorar en brazos de su amado enemigo.

-Gatita… - Kisshu no podía definir como se sentía. Una buena opción, era: confundido. Había esperado el rechazo de ella, había esperado tener que obligarla a teletransportarse o arrastrarla por el cielo, pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza que ella llorara, en su pecho, abrazándolo con cariño.

-No… puedo… - logro decir ella mientras respiraba con dificultad, pero al alzar la mirada, esperando encontrar un rostro lleno de dureza o sin compasión, se sorprendió al ver su cara de confundido.

Sus brazos seguían abrazándola de la cintura.

-¡No puedo! ¿Entiendes Kish? No puedo irme de aquí sin dañar a alguien, mis amigas mis padres… sabes mejor que nadie que Deep blue acabara con todo, no puedo irme contigo aunque quiera y … - de repente tapo su boca. Todas esas palabras salieron por voluntad propia sin consultarlo con su cabeza.

"¡_tonta, tonta, tonta!"_

Una sonrisa de esperanza mezclada con picardía asomo por la cara del peli verde.

-¿Qué dijiste gatita?

-Que no puedo – respondió ella, intentando zafarse del abrazo.

-¿Y luego de eso?

-Que… que… yo… - balbuceaba la pobre pelirroja por los nervios.

-Koneko-chan, ¿tu quieres venir conmigo? – cada vez la sonrisa se agrandaba más

Apenada, vencida, roja, enamorada, la joven escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y el pecho de Kisshu. Y sacudió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Él sola la abrazaba, riendo. Pero no una de sus risas cargadas de burla, sino una… sincera, y si, un poco divertida.

-Minina… ¿tú me amas?

Kisshu sintió la piel de la joven arder bajo la de su cuello. Aunque él estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, alguna parte de su cerebro seguía hablando con la avergonzada chica que ocultaba su rostro.

-Ichigo…

-¿SI?

-¿Me puedes responder?

La pelirroja trago la saliva. Ya se había hundido sola, no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Si… - fue un susurro. Un susurro casi inaudible. Pero fue el susurro que marco el mejor día en la vida del alíen.

Su sonrisa se ensancho hasta el punto de dar miedo, y sus ojos parecieron brillar el doble de lo normal. Volvió a sacar a la pelirroja de su escondite para ponerla frente a él.

-¡Vámonos entonces Ichigo! Ya no hay de que preocuparse…

-¡Si la hay Kisshu! – le reprocho ella. – Taruto y Pie no dejaran a las mew con vida, ¡o a cualquier humano! A demás Deep Blue… él…

-Yo ya se tu plan gatita – le susurro en el oído.

-¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió la pelirroja. No le había dicho a nadie… no había forma de que se enteraran… y ¡menos Kisshu! - ¿Qué, que plan? – se hiso la inocente, bueno, más de lo que ya era.

Kisshu se relamió los labios, ansiaba decir esas palabras.

-Tu ya te enteraste que Deep Blue es el tonto abraza arboles. Y ese chocolate… ¿Qué es lo que tiene además de fresas? – sonrió. El corazón de la joven estaba por explotar.

"_él lo sabe, él lo sabe"_

-Tiene veneno ¿no es cierto?

Apenada, asintió con la mirada clavada en el piso. Lo que le faltaba. Ahora hasta Kisshu le iba a reprochar con lo que iba a hacer, no bastaba solo con su estúpida conciencia. Ella debía terminar con todo, o al menos retrasarlo, y para eso, debía sacar a Mesaya del camino. Así todo podría terminar, ella podría volver a ser normal, los cyniclones podrían volver a su planeta… y Kisshu podría haberse enamorado de alguien que pudiera corresponderle sin obstáculos. No como ella, que no podía ni decírselo, claro, hasta ahora.

-Ya no hara falta.

Ella levanto la vista con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Si tu ya no estas, ese baka no tiene por que convertirse en Blue Knight, y así Deep Blue no podrá despertar.

La cabeza de Ichigo procesaba todo lo que Kisshu le había dicho. Tenia sentido… entonces ella podía irse.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Les diremos que aceptaste la beca en Inglaterra pero no sin el baka

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Gatita – la interrumpió - ¿piensas que no reviso tu correo, tus tiempos, TODO?

Ichigo abrió la boca para insultarlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. En ves de eso, izo algo que él, ni en sus más hermosos sueños hubiera imaginado. Se inclino hacia su rostro y lo beso dulcemente.

Aunque estuviera paralizado, eso no le impidió devolver el beso, que a cada segundo se fue tornando más intenso y profundo. Cuando se separaron buscando aire, Kisshu logro ve los labios de su amada ligeramente hinchados.

-Ahora si Ichigo.

Ella levanto la ceja con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora si, qué?

-Ahora si fuiste, eres, y serás MIA.

-Seré tuya – le dijo ella con un tono seductor desconocido para ambos, provocando que el corazón del alíen latiera como nunca.

La abrazo por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho, como si no quisiera que nadie más la tuviera, y era así, por supuesto.

Se teletranposrtaron a una dimensión totalmente bella. Parecía un palacio griego, con columnas, estatuas, fuentes, paisajes… se podía ver desde lejos una playa, con el sol apunto de esconderse. Una postal romántica. Ichigo le pidió que la llevase allí, y el aceptando cualquier pedido de su minina, obedeció.

Se sentaron en la arena, observando cada uno, la vista más hermosa del mundo. Ichigo miraba el atardecer, y Kisshu, la admiraba a ella. Por fin tenía su amor. Por fin la tenia donde quería. Por fin sus sueños se cumplían.

Esa noche fueron uno solo, se mostraron el amor que tanto tiempo habían guardado en ellos.

Esa noche ya no había prohibiciones, odio, obstáculos… nada. Solo estaban ellos dos.

¿Y que importaba lo que pasara cuando los demás se enteraran? ¿ y que les importaba las consecuencias?

Solo es importaba el presente. El ahora. Solo les importaba el otro. Nadie más existía, nada más les impedía amarse como ahora, y para siempre.

**Bueno… quiero saber su opinión… ¿horrible? ¿bueno?¿ Regular?¿ Asco? Déjenme reviews y díganme que tal les pareció… andba inspirada y bueno…. Hacia mucho queria cambiar el final de ese capitulo.**

**Porfavor dejen Reviews!**


End file.
